One Night
by Branchscamper
Summary: It was just one night.  Full of toasts and friendship.  Would something happen to change that?  A collection of Lu Xun x Sun Shang Xiang One Shots - Part 9 Up!
1. One Night

_Hello everyone! Didn't expect this coming from me, did you? I've worked on this for roughly a week and it's a 1shot thanks to my fan Han Xiang. She said I should write it so I did ^_^ _

_Strange as this may be it's a fanfic based off my fanfic When The Winds Change. I did not plot on basing this off of the games or history or whatever (even though my other one I do). It's a bit of fun and I hope you enjoy! Yes, that was blatant spam for my other fanfic =D_

_Please also note that I am in the future writing a Shang/Bei story. I was inspired awhile back for that one, but have been working on the other so much I keep putting it aside. _

_If you like this one and would like me to attempt another 1shot don't hesitate to tell me or give me ideas on what you would like me to write. I love to hear suggestions although I do not always use them. Sorry! _

_Uhm...and please don't flame me! _

_Please Enjoy and Please also hit that little Review Button. Thank you!_

_

* * *

_

There was a point halfway between sleep and being awake. A point where you weren't positive about anything, but everything was just...peaceful. And undoubtedly it felt as if nothing could be or was wrong. That was the state that Lu Xun was in. He had yet to dare to open his eyes and the softness and warmth of the bed did little to convince him to want to. There was also the softness and warmth of the body next to him that was very compelling. Why his mind could not figure out who this was seemed almost unimportant as his arm was still around them and the body under his touch was very pleasing. As he stirred a bit a soft murmur escaped from the other and they snuggled closer to him.

He would have liked to stay in the foggy state of mind, but it wasn't his nature. And details from the previous night kept drifting into his thoughts. It was then that his eyes flew open and he knew exactly who was sharing his bed. _Her brother is going to kill me..._

_

* * *

_

"I am _not_ drunk." Shang disagreed with Xun as they walked down the same hallway they often did when having conversations. But this night was a bit different as he had one arm around her waist and she an arm hooked around his. Her free hand still held the bottle they both had been drinking from.

"You are." He disagreed. The celebration party had been lasting quite some time, and Shang was at the end of quite a few of the toasts and congratulations as she had once again helped the units win yet another battle. For some strange reason Xun had gotten it into his head to help her get away from the festivities for awhile.

"If I am so are you!" She giggled, slipping a bit, but he helped her remain standing. It felt so good, being with everyone she knew. The feelings and happiness were contagious and there was much merriment.

"I may not be denying that as much as you think." He too had been indulging in the toasts. He wasn't going to lie about that. He felt the warmth through his limbs and the pleasing dullness that edged at his brain.

She dangled the bottle in front of him. "I don't see how this thing can be blamed for making me drunk as you insist."

He smiled. She was _very_ drunk and it had yet to make her unappealing as some people could be when in that state. He placed his hand on hers that held the bottle, but did not take it away from her. Instead he brought the bottle to his lips and took another drink himself. "Do not blame the bottle."

"Are those your words of wisdom tonight?" Her face was mere inches from his and she had the purest, amazing smile.

He laughed out loud. "You are so drunk!"

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because it's true."

"Prove it." She tried to stand in his path, to stop them from walking, but it was quite a funny or even interesting position depending on who walked by. She was far from intimidating nor even had an authoritative stance that she might have had on any other day. He still held her around the waist, keeping her stable. She gave up and wrapped her arms around his neck to help with her balance.

He stood there, studying her face, feeling for the first time as if he perhaps had taken a step too far. "You're not acting as you normally do."

"What do you mean by that?" A pout came to her lips and she tilted her head.

"You've been giggling. You don't giggle. You...laugh. Loud, boisterous. And your smile...you normally have this crooked little twist, as if you are enjoying something secret to yourself even when you're smiling at others. But you've been...smiling. Like..." He didn't want to say "like a girl", but that was pretty close to the fact. She was acting very much like...well...a girl. Which was not quite like Xiang. "And you've been doing this twist of the head that flips your hair." In a very flattering fashion he wasn't going to deny. "You don't normally do that."

"You mean I've been flirting?" The head tilt grew more, but it was strange. He had noticed all these things about her? That was almost...nice. She didn't think anyone had noticed her.

"Well, I mean...maybe. I guess?"

The pout turned into a small smile and she leaned closer to him. "You mean yes?"

"Xiang..."

"You're drunk!" She giggled.

"About as much as you are." He admitted, his voice quiet. They stood in silence, barely moving in the vast hallway. Their breathing became rhythmical with one anothers and they just remained standing there, their faces a breath apart.

"Xun, do the stars speak to you?" Shang's voice was soft, breaking the silence.

"They confide to me."

"What do they say about us?"

"They have not revealed any secrets to me on that subject."

"Why?"

"I...would like to know the same..." He once told Quan that if he had any feelings towards Xiang that were more than just friendship his friend would be the first to know. He didn't believe the wine caused him to think things were different now. It simply let him say what he had refused to speak out loud. He had decided not to tempt fate. Not to admit the feelings he had towards her. But now...

"Can you ask them?" She rested her forehead against his, feeling comfortable in his arms and not wishing to move.

"What if I ask you instead?" _Because if you asked me..._His lips brushed hers, their closeness about as intoxicating as the wine. He knew many of the men were attracted to Xiang. Why wouldn't someone be? She was attractive, not scared of who she was, fun to be around. But no one ever knew how she felt about them. He shouldn't be vain and think she thought of him any differently.

She didn't deny him, finishing the kiss that he had hinted at. "That may not be a wise choice, Advisor Lu..." Her words were barely breathed, and she let herself pull closer to him. _This may not be a wise choice, Shang..._a voice inside her head was easily ignored. Very easily as one of his hands rested on the small of her back and the other wound it's way into her hair. She let him kiss her again, savoring everything that went with it. "You're drunk." She whispered, as if it now was a secret and if it was said aloud everything that had happened wouldn't be true.

"So are you." He returned, but wasn't going to blame the wine. His actions would be his fault. He couldn't blame anything else. But what of her actions?

The hand that did not hold the bottle came around to lightly touch his lips then went between them to push him away slightly before taking the hand that had been on her back, starting to lead him down the hallway again. "I think the stars are keeping something from us."

"Should we warn them?" He moved quickly, the space between them not lasting long as he caught her around the waist once more.

"Psh...let them fall for being misleading." She took another drink from the almost empty bottle. She was growing sleepy from the long day and the abundance of liquor she had consumed. But feeling his arms around her made her sigh and she felt the need to want to jump into his embrace. She stopped herself from going that far. Of all the men...She couldn't deny her feelings towards Xun. She didn't think she ever had. Had she? But she wasn't like other girls. She never knew how you were to go about and make sure someone knew how you felt. You just...acted normal around them, right? And just because you were more comfortable with one didn't mean anything...did it? Oh hell she was beginning to sound like Xiao...

He pulled her closer to him. "Xiang..."

She closed her eyes. The way he said her name...it was as warm as the wine that had trickled down her throat. Had he always said it that way? "Hm...?"

"The stars are never wrong..."

"I think you missed something they must have told you..." She inhaled sharply as his arms snaked around her and his lips grazed her jaw and neck. "Maybe...maybe you should double check?"

"Perhaps I will. Later." His fingers slipped down her arms, then wrapped around the neck of the wine bottle she still had not put down. He raised it up about to put the mouth of the glass container to his lips over her shoulder when she resisted, pulling it away from him.

"You are not to get the last drops." She raised an eyebrow at him, although she didn't understand why she was acting this way. Teasing him like this. "This was my toast bottle and I will be the one to finish it."

He was a bit surprised by her strength and determination to keep the wine to herself. But there was an alternative. "Do as you wish. But I can fetch the remaining drops from your lips."

Her cheeks burned with his words. Was she actually blushing? Where was her snappy retorts? Her speedy comebacks? She was quite strangely at a loss for words. Maybe she should have felt as if this was wrong, that she was tempting something she shouldn't. Or was unwise to tempt. But...She slipped from his arms once again, turning to face him. "Shush...The windows have eyes and the walls ears. Others will hear." And was she really worried about that?

"Others are as drunk as we are." Was his simple return. His mind numbing slowly and wonderfully from it all.

"Perhaps..." She didn't know why she cared, nor why it made a difference if someone saw her and Xun together. They often spent a lot of time together. This was just...She took another drink, eying what was left in the bottle which was very little. With a smile she held it out to him, offering the last even though she had just stated she would be the one to finish it.

"No. You go ahead." He told her. "My idea is much more pleasing to me." He watched as her cheeks burned again. Was he the first to see her blush? He moved over to her, putting his arm around her waist again as he had in the beginning and without a pause she swung her arm around his shoulders. She was getting a bit more sluggish in her moves and not as sharp as she normally was. "You're drunk." He reminded her as he pushed open a door, letting her giggle at his comment.

* * *

"I still say the stars are keeping something from us." Shang pushed back her hair from her face. She had stirred, feeling him move and get up, and was now alone in the bed, hearing him move around the room. Her head was killing her. Big surprise on that. Even with her head barely elevated above the pillow she easily spied the wine bottle on the floor. The culprit of the night. "Or you missed something."

"Perhaps I never looked." He was surprised she was awake, but then again she was a trained soldier and his movements probably caught her attention even while asleep.

"Are you afraid to?" What happened last night flooded her mind and she partly wanted to kick herself over how she must have looked and acted. She hope she hadn't been too foolish in Xun's eyes.

"I am not afraid of the stars." He answered, but kept himself away from her.

"Are you afraid of me?" She noticed his distance and rested her head in her arms. She didn't think she felt rejected. Or even that she cared if she was. They were still talking like they always had.

"What would make me afraid of you?" That might be a silly question, he thought after it was uttered. A strong, warrior princess who could take atleast half of the men in Wu in battle by herself. It would be wrong not to be afraid of her in that stance.

She gave a laugh. "My brother, Quan, for one!" The normal, crooked grin came to her face as he turned to look at her. "Guessed it, didn't I?"

"He will have my head if he found out what happened between us." He came to sit down on the bed, softly stroking the head that rested on his pillows.

That felt wonderful, she decided, his fingers easing the headache that pounded inside her head like an entire army trying to get out. "There's nothing more between us than there always has been. We share a bond. He can whine, scold, lecture as much as he wants. It won't change my feelings." She watched as a soft smile came to his lips. She let out a groan. She could have just said _Oh, it's okay if we're just friends... _"I just said that, didn't I?"

"I know what you meant, Xiang." He reassured her. She was right. They knew their positions. What was expected of them. Being together didn't fit into either of those. But it didn't mean either would forget last night. "It was one night. Our friendship is forever."

* * *

_Hope everyone liked ^_^ _

_Oh please note this has no bearings on my other fanfic...uhm...this does not happen in it or whatever...this was just because XD_


	2. Avoidance

_After hearing from several people about wanting more LX/SSX stories I decided to reopen up my single OneShot and extend it into several shorts as I will call them. It will progress through their relationship each update. _

_I hope all you LX/SSX fans enjoy these. And if you have any ideas or suggestions you can leave me a little note or PM me. I have several ideas, but more never hurt._

_Thank you for reading!_

_

* * *

_

Xun paused, when he shouldn't have. He knew there would be trouble with two people if he did. He glanced around, almost unsure if they were lurking around the corners even when he knew they wouldn't be. Quan was holding court. Shang was on the field. The field that he had stopped at right now. She was there fighting with her unit in the practices. He had seen her do just that a thousand times. Had it given him pause before?

He moved quickly as she went to turn his way in a simple move to face her opponent, hoping his pause had not been noted by anyone. He had gone over this a thousand times in his mind. Trying to forget his feelings or atleast to hold them back. In theory it sounded logical. But every thing sounded logical in theory.

Distracted by his own thoughts he was not paying attention to anything around him so was taken surprise by the arms that swung him around and threw him against the wall. The sudden impact hurt, but he wasn't going to stand there and grimace with whoever it was around. He dropped the books he had been carrying and faced them in a defensive pose. He was taken surprise for the second time as the person he faced laughed and a crooked smile came to her face. _Xiang..._

"Just so you know...it may not be so obvious if you didn't pause all the time by the training fields while I was practicing." She greeted him.

"What was obvious?" He dared to ask. Did he pause _all _the time?

"Hmmm...maybe you should try to figure that out? Aren't you the great Wu strategist?"

"I have yet to obtain or accept such a lofty title." Was his humble reply as he bent down to pick up the books he had dropped.

She joined him, kneeling on the floor, handing him one. "Alright. But you're still the one I go to for advice. So maybe I should ask you something."

He accepted the book. "I always help as you know."

"You may not like this."

"Try me." He offered his hand to help her stand again, but as he expected she refused, rising on her own.

He watched a frown come to her face. Obviously whatever she was about to ask didn't make her happy. "How am I to avoid you?"

"Avoidance is never a solution." Xun said even as her words pained him. She was probably right in this situation. If they could somehow avoid each other...but there was no way. Their daily lives almost forced them together.

"Is there a solution?" She should have felt better after they had agreed about their strong friendship. That nothing would change no matter what. But somehow she didn't. It made it almost impossibly worse. As if it wasn't wrong and there could be something they could do. But she knew...it wasn't meant to be...

"Quite possibly not."

"Don't all great plans have one?"

"No. They have an ending, but that doesn't promise a solution." They still stood in the hallway facing each other. It was always so easy to give someone else advice. But why couldn't he come up with some for himself?

"Then what is our ending?"

"Need there be one?"

She stared at him, a frown on her face, almost as if she was studying him, wondering if his words meant more than the simple sentence he had said. Finally she leaned forward, gently kissing him. She actually liked that answer. "We can wait a little longer to find out..."

* * *

_That was...incredibly short...it wasn't really supposed to be, but I feel as if I try to continue it the story line would become contrite. So I think it plainly laid out the plans for future shorts with these two. _

_And I will be updating my other fic after the new year! I'm so excited XD  
_

_Thank you for reading and please Review. I do enjoy them!_


	3. Indecisive

_I think I'm getting the hang of writing stories via the computer! I might want to try this with some of my others although I'm still hooked on writing them long hand XD Please enjoy reading!_

_

* * *

_

Shang was feeling good today. The kind of day when you were focused and positive on where you were. How you knew things were going to be. That you had made the right decisions. The good decisions. And all this made her happy. Happier than she had been in a long time.

It was even better that she had finally returned home after a too long campaign. She normally didn't mind going out. Fighting for the better good. Being reminded why she did what she did. But it had been a bit much this time around. Too long and nothing to show for it. Her men had come back mostly whole as had she. You always lost something when you went out. That she had learned long ago.

She had made herself mostly presentable. Presentable in the fact that she didn't smell like so many horse stables nor looked like she was covered in more mud than a square of land could hold. She laughed. It was definitely good to be home again.

She swung her head, letting a few drops of water sprinkle from the ends of her hair before running her hand through it. _Hrm...it seems to be getting long. Might be time to cut it again._ She mused as she continued down the hallway.

She knew her destination. She was off to see Xun. "Show off" her new battle wound as he always said. The first time she had received one she had come back to the manor and proudly showed off the long scar on her arm. He hadn't been too happy. A small disagreement that lasted for about five seconds. After that each time she was injured during battle she made sure to visit him first. He was going to have a fit over the latest one. Her hand idly went to her side. She had scared her unit over this one. It had taken too long to stop the bleeding and she had passed out while they were trying to stop it. She had never fallen unconscious from a wound before. She frowned. The men could be a bit too protective of her sometimes. They kept her in the camp for well over a week. Protected her like she was a mere kitten. As long as no one had told Xun any of that she would be fine.

She approached the door with long strides and gave her loud knock. He would recognize it. He always answered when she knocked like that. As long as he was in the room. He should be. She was pretty sure atleast. All thoughts that he might not be there came and went in three seconds right before the door opened. He stood there, giving her a critical eye. _Great. Someone must have told him... _

"Hi." She gave one of her crooked grins.

"Where did you get hurt this time?" He asked as he moved back into the room to let her in.

She walked hesitantly inside as he closed the door. "Who told?"

"No one, but it was announced the troops had returned and it's been a few hours and you're just now coming to see me. Which means..."

"You know me too well!" Her laugh interrupted him. "But you could have said something along the lines of '_hi, good to see you again_' or something. Where have your manners gone?" She playfully jabbed him in the arm.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long day." He apologized. It hadn't been that long. He had spent most of it in this very room, going over a few scrolls and plans Quan had left for him. He hadn't felt like locking himself up in a study where anyone could walk in. But the sight of her reminded him of some feelings he had thought were faded to a degree of being able to atleast fake feelings. He was in deeper than he had thought. He had misjudged himself. Foolish...

"It's okay." She slowly walked around his room. Nothing had changed which wasn't surprising. Room decorating never seemed to be a concern of Xun's. He knew where things were and that was good enough for him. When the room needed to be redesigned he seemed to be fine with the fact that she would invade and set it up.

"So..." He watched her as she wandered the room. "How did you injure yourself this time?"

"I wouldn't say _I_ did it." She folded her arms across her chest as she leaned against a stack of drawers. "Let's say the archers have horrible aim while I'm on horseback."

"So another on the leg?"

"Not quite..." She lifted the edges of her top to show the fresh scar on her side. It was still tender and red, but luckily she no longer had to wear the bandages. She watched the expressions cross his face, confused by a few of them. She waited for another round of scolding. Perhaps anger at the archer that had let the arrow fly. But none of that came.

He had come to stand in front of her, his hand reaching out to her, his fingers lightly touching the scar. His touch was cold against her skin and she took a sharp intake that had little to do with the numb pain his finger had caused on the wound. As quickly as he had touched her he snatched his hand away as she let the cloth fall back into place. She looked at the floor, taking a deep breath that sounded too loud to her ears. She had felt so confident with everything. Positive on how she felt. And with one touch he had messed all that up.

"Maybe you should take a break from campaigns." His tone was quiet, but almost cold, distant. He was worried his voice would give his feelings away.

"And maybe you should take a break from advising my brother on how to run the kingdom!" She snapped at him, pushing him away from her so she could stalk a few feet away. She didn't like to feel this way. Confused and uncertain. Months of not having to worry about thinking of this moment and now she scolded herself on not figuring out any and all alternatives to them meeting again.

There was a long silence. One that was heavy. As if the air itself was confused by the emotions that stirred within it.

"Remember when we said there's nothing more between us than there always has been? I..." She glanced at him. Why hadn't he thought this through? Advised her what they should and shouldn't be doing? "I still want us to share that bond."

"We do." He wasn't as quick as he should have been with the answer. "Nothing can ruin our friendship."

"Nothing?" She wasn't so certain on that any more.

"Nothing. Come tell me about your campaign." He had pulled a chair out for her at the table where his paperwork was laid out before seating himself. "Are you going to tell me your units didn't baby you like you hate after you were injured like that?"

She hesitated so briefly anyone but herself wouldn't have noticed. When she finally sat down every thing fell back into place. She told her story, laughed, complained, and gave all the answers she could, only as she could, to his endless questions. His reactions were as she expected having these conversations before. It was as it always had been...

They met later that day as well. Their first conversation was interrupted by Quan coming to see how far along Xun had made it through the paperwork. Seeing Shang sitting there he had given one of his narrowed eye looks then barked at her to get seen by a better physician than a field medic. She had rolled her eyes and standing up patted him on his shoulder with a quick - "_Good to see you too, brother_." - before leaving the room.

As predicted there was little any physician could do now and instead of letting them force her to remain in bed "just in case" she excused herself and continued her day. Part of that was talking to Xun again. There had been a few problems in the campaign and they were trying to figure out what had happened and how to improve upon it so it wouldn't happen again. How he and Zhou wrapped their minds around some of it she could never guess. She had decided long ago to let them think and plan.

They had met on one of the high walls around the manor. It was mutually decided it was a good place for lack of interruptions. And right now Shang was thinking it was even better as nosy guards couldn't look down at them and report whatever they felt necessary to Quan. It wasn't as if anything was wrong. But the conversation may have been easier to get through if Xun didn't have this habit of randomly touching her. He would lightly touch her hand or shoulder, casually as if it was nothing. And most of the time it probably wasn't as she normally had a habit of poking and nudging him.

They were sharing a good laugh when she went and looked out over the wall when he came up behind her and she felt his hand sift through her hair. "It's growing long." His random observation made her laugh again.

"Well I didn't have much of a chance to worry about it out there." She shook the locks, randomly wondering what he actually thought. "I'll probably cut it again. Much easier." And she shouldn't be thinking about it, but she actually liked it better when he ran his hand through it while it was short. She shook her head again, trying to banish the thought. _Not now, Shang_...She scolded herself.

His hands moved to her hips and she felt his face against her hair. "It suits you." He told her.

"What? The long or short?" She removed his hands from her and turned to look at him. "Because truth be told these long locks make me feel like petal princess or something." She grinned, large and goofy.

He was surprised she was quick to get away from his touch. Scolded himself for being foolish and getting that close. Why couldn't he decide what he should do? They were friends, very good friends, and he was happy with that. They could talk about anything, be close to one another, every thing, without worry. But now...because of one night...there was another side they both were obviously struggling with even when their words said otherwise.

He let himself laugh at her comment before placing both of his hands in her hair and messing up the mane. "Something wrong with being a princess?" But he sealed his lips, trying to hold back the laughter at the disaster it now looked.

She blew a piece from her face. "Nothing as long as I don't have to worry about those elaborate hair styles. I'll let Da and Xiao suffer for me." But she narrowed her eyes as she watched his cheeks almost puff as he held back his laughter. She poked a finger at his face. "What is that for?"

The laughter escaped. "You..."

"Oh, is that so!" She playfully pushed him.

He held up his hands in defense. "You didn't let me finish!" Came the protest.

"Should I?" She laughed anyway even as she stuck her face up close to his, a defiant look spreading across her features. And in a split second she knew it was the wrong thing to do. The laughter disappeared and he leaned down closer. "Xun...don't..."

"Why not?"

She couldn't deny she wanted him to kiss her. It would be stupid if she didn't. But she turned away, taking a few steps from him. "We can't keep doing this." She looked at him over her shoulder. "We have to make a decision."

"I've made mine."

"Have you?"

* * *

_Part 3 is over. I hope you are still enjoying the progression...or almost lack there of XD Please continue to review so I know people still like my shorts! Reviews convince me to keep writing. Thank you!_


	4. Confession Part 1

_Shorts are good to have when there is nothing else working out for you...Thank you for reading and please as always review! I like reviews =D_

_

* * *

_

"So who is it?" Zhou was sorting papers when Shang had come into the room then just stood there in front of his desk.

"Don't you mean _what _is it? Isn't that what you would normally ask when someone comes in?" Shang put her hands on her hips, wondering why he said what he did.

"No. I am asking _who_ for a reason." Zhou was patient. He had grown up with Shang and now with her reaching adulthood it was an interesting trip. She had matured a bit, but she was still young and there were certain things he recognized in her behaviour. She was thinking of a who not a what.

A scowl came to her face. She hadn't thought it was that easy to read. "I..." She clamped her mouth shut. She wasn't supposed to be admitting to these feelings. To herself or anyone else.

"It's not a good thing if it is causing you that much trouble." He looked up at her, sympathetic to her obvious plight of whatever feelings she was struggling with. It could easily be asked which of the several men had finally caught her eye, but he had a funny feeling if it was simply one of the men of a unit she wouldn't be standing there in front of his desk looking forlorn as she was.

"It's not!" She denied too fast.

"Indeed." He tried to keep the smile from lifting his lips. "So this person who isn't causing you any problems is...?" He didn't expect her to fill in the answer that quickly, but thought it might be worth the chance.

"Quan doesn't know, right? He doesn't think I like someone, does he?"

"Quan has been worried about that for a couple of years now. He glares and grumps at anyone he thinks even glances at you too long. He takes his big brother role a bit too seriously, I think." Quan was too serious compared to how Ce had been. If the eldest brother was still around he would probably offer a one on one duel to the man who Shang liked and then after showing him who was in charge laugh and shake his hand. But Quan...

"All the more reason not to feel anything." Shang took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy.

"You can't go around with your heart shuttered away, Shang." Zhou shook his head. "It's not about Quan. What he thinks or wants. It's about you. And of course the other person..."

"I already...kinda...talked about it...with the other person."

"Oh? And what did the two of you decide?" She had yet to give a name to this "other person".

"That we can be friends. It'll be okay that way."

"Will it be?"

"Will what be?"

"Will it be okay? Will it be alright for the two of you to see each other however many days in a month and deny your feelings? To accept that for whatever reason you are to remain separated from each other? To keep your feelings hidden from everyone including yourself?"

"You don't play fair." She huffed.

"I am asking logical questions."

She was silent for a moment, then finally took another deep breath. "Lu Xun." Her voice was hushed, barely audible.

It took a moment for Zhou to realize what exactly she had said and then why the name was connected to what they had been talking about. It made sense to him actually. Many years ago Lu Xun and Shang had formed a friendship. One that had many people questioning what kind of friendship. Both had denied it and at that point it only seemed fair to believe them. But apparently now that friendship had grown into something more and her questions about Quan made even more sense. Quan had never liked the closeness the two seemed to share, be it a simple friendship or beyond that.

"Now you see the problem." She nodded her head at his silence.

"No, I actually don't." Zhou admitted. "I have never seen the problem when two people love each other, no matter what hurdles need to be surpassed or who thinks what. Let Quan throw his mighty fits. He'll get over it."

"I don't know if I ever will."

"So you will allow Quan's behaviour to change your feelings? Then you do not know how you really feel."

"That's not true!" She snapped. "I like Xun a lot. The times we talk and the way he says my name..."

A hint of a smile came to his lips. "Then what do you intend to do?"

"I...don't know." It was unlike Shang to be hesitant on anything, but she was and she really didn't know what to do. "But don't you dare tell anyone!"

"When have I ever shared a secret you've entrusted me with?" He was amused by the request. As if it was a simple childhood dare of not telling everyone you ate a worm or something just as unappetizing. But he had kept bigger secrets. Years ago now he had caught her stealing her brother's sword to practice in a field far from their home at that point. She had made him swear not to tell a soul. He had agreed as long as she was cautious and didn't injure herself. It was months later he found out her brother already knew.

"Shang." He spoke in the silence that she let hang. "How long do you think this will really remain a secret?"

"For as long as I can."

"Even to yourself?"

"Why do you keep saying things like that?" She was frustrated. Not only with the answers Zhou had given, but with herself. Why had she thought he would readily agree to insist she tell Xun it couldn't be? That being with each other was against some law. Zhou had fought for Xiao and in the end won. Why would he think someone else couldn't do the same. Stupid romantic notions!

And then there was the twisted up emotions she was feeling. Why couldn't she just tell herself to stop? That she didn't have to search out Xun to talk to or go to advice when there were plenty of others that she could go to. Why was it so confusing to be in his presence? And why had he said he already had made his decision when she was still fighting with herself to find one?

"Why do you want to hide these feelings from yourself?"

"Because it's wrong!" She shouted the words, finally letting out the anger she felt over the situation. "I don't care what you say with all your fancy words about fighting for someone, or surpassing hurdles that may be in your way. You and Xiao were meant to be together _that's_ why you could make it happen. Xun and I..._can't_ happen. No matter what we do, no matter how hard we fight...in the end...there's nothing for us..."

"Keep thinking that way and there won't be anything."

* * *

_2 notes - _

_1 - If it wasn't obvious at this point, yes, this story takes place after Ce's death. _

_2 - I kinda like ending it on random quotes. I like the reader to think "...but then..." until next time._

_Also most of the story will just be Xun and Shang without extra characters, but it was suggested that I have each go to Zhou and Xiao to admit how they feel. Obviously not admitting very well haha But I liked the idea and added my own twist. There will be more of these!_

_And I am working on my other story...I promise... _


	5. Confession Part 2

_Enjoy! And thank you for reading!_

_

* * *

_

"Are you afraid of happiness?" Xiao asked Xun as his words were hesitant and he seemed unsure how to phrase what he wanted to. It was very unlike him.

"Afraid?" Xun wasn't positive he understood what she had asked him.

"Something is making you happy. I can tell. I see it when you try to talk and it sparks in your eyes. And yet, you seemed scared of it as well. Why?" Xiao believed everyone deserved happiness. It was something people should strive for and she would help if she could. She had become friends with Xun during a few of the long campaigns when he was left at the manor while the others went out. He was insightful and usually knew what to say. Until now.

"It's not a rational fear."

"Apparently." She smiled, almost giggling. "Is it so difficult to just say it?"

"Say what?" He was avoiding the inevitable he knew. To admit it aloud would change everything. Wouldn't it?

"I...love..." She paused, waiting.

"Love?" He paused as well, but not for the same reasons.

"Hmmm...being afraid and denial are not a good combination." She shook her head.

"No, apparently not."

"Shall I guess?" She seemed eager to do just that.

He almost feared what kind of romantic notions she may have come up with. Who she had decided he had a fancy to. There were numerous ladies in the court that made him cringe at their constant want of attention from him.

She had watched him cringe and couldn't stop the giggle that escaped this time. "I promise it's not that terrible! But I really think you need to admit it."

"I have admitted how I felt to her."

"But have you admitted your feelings to yourself? Have you decided this is how you want to feel towards her? Forever?"

"How I want to feel?"

"Mhm. You say you admitted how you felt to her, but there's still denial and some kind of fear mixed in. If it's a good thing, do you really want to feel like that towards her. Happy and yet...afraid? Or do you want to forget it all?"

"I would never forget it." Even if it was once. Or just passing. He knew he would not trade his feelings.

"Good. So...?"

"This is not going the way it should have gone." Xun shook his head.

Xiao almost rolled her eyes. This was definitely much more difficult than she even thought it would be. "Alright. So...start over?"

Xun fought with himself over how to properly say everything, to perhaps not make it sound as bad as it might be. But it was almost useless. And it was Xiao he was talking to. There was no need for pretenses. "Xiang and I have apparently decided there is a mutual attraction beyond friendship."

"Apparently?" Xiao did role her eyes this time. "You're doing that denial thing again."

"I am sorry..."

"No apologizing. And it's about time you two decided that."

"Was it obvious?" Xun was a bit stunned.

"To me it was. Apparently not to you though..." Xiao was thoughtful for a minute. "Is this a bad thing? Does it upset the two of you?"

"It's more of how it will upset others." Xun was cautious.

"I'm not upset!"

A smile came to Xun's face. Not many things did upset Xiao, strange or not. "Xiang and I...the stars are not aligned properly for us. It will not turn out for the best in the end."

"I think you should enjoy the happiness now. Do you know what the end is? Do you know that something won't happen to change it? If you avoid happiness you will feel hollow and something will be missing. I couldn't go on every day with that feeling." Xiao was on occasion very serious and her words of advice were not to be ignored. And right now she was very serious.

"I would like to know that happiness. But Xiang...I feel as if I am upsetting her somehow. And that is something I would like to avoid."

"What has she said?"

"She says we have to make a decision. That we can't continue as we are."

"Have you made a decision?"

"I have, but I do not believe it is for the best." Xun had fought with himself for many hours trying to come up with the best solutions. None of them remotely seemed to work out, but his final, almost desperate one, seemed to make sense to him. Almost...

"Why not?"

"I understand us, being together, can not be. It is against everything. But I want us to be together. To have that...I would remain in secret with her. Hide the truth from everyone else. And I would feel no regret in doing such." He took a deep breath over admitting not only these feelings, but these thoughts. It could easily be considered scandalous.

Xiao looked down, her smiles removed from her face. "If that is what you feel is for the best..."

"I need to know what she has decided. If she does not want this then I will..." Will what? He did not know. Leave? Avoid her? As if he could do either without a long explanation of why. Could he continue if he did not have her? And what if she decided to end it all? If he saw her with another? He did not have those answers. Not right now...

"I think you two need to talk more." Xiao gave a nod. "And remember it is not a crime to be happy."

* * *

_It did not turn out the way I originally planned. But works mostly with how I need it to. _

_Please leave a review! Thank you!_


	6. Blame

_I continue ever further on this story. I know where it is going...it's just not listening to me LOL Please enjoy!_**  
**

* * *

He always wondered how he got himself into situations, no matter what they were. One minute it didn't seem possible to be and the next there he was. He wondered that right now as she was curled up beside him, his arm around her as she slept peacefully. He had said he would continue in secret, hide their relationship from everyone. But he had begun to wonder if there was any kind of relationship to speak of. Since their discussion on the wall overlooking the manor he felt she may be avoiding him. It wasn't logical to him. And maybe he was missing something. They were both very busy, had their duties to attend to, but...there was just something that bothered him.

Then there was the argument which left them both brooding for a good week. They both had their points and they both stood by them even as they argued sound facts to one another. They didn't want to admit what it all meant. What it could do to them.

And now they were here once more. And neither could blame the wine. He wondered what kind of snappy retort she would have once she woke up. Asking him what words of wisdom he would have now for them. He didn't have any. He could admit that to himself. He had run out of every thing he could think of and now...he didn't know...

* * *

It was no surprise to him when she stormed into his room one day. Shang wasn't what one would call a calm person. If she wasn't excited about something she was complaining, never seeming to be a middle ground. He preferred her hyper stages over her stormy ways, although many times she had a good point and excellent arguments when she was moody.

"I can't do this any more!" She flung her arms into the air, before settling her hands on her hips to stare at him.

"Do what?" He felt amazingly calm as his words were spoken.

"Oh, don't you dare be all stoic and unfazed! You know exactly what I'm talking about." She frowned. How could he be acting like this? He was supposed to be...upset or...unsure...or something!

"I am guessing the subject you are referring to is us." He didn't know why he had guessed that subject. It could have been many others, but it was the first thing that came to his mind so he had decided to say it.

She made a noise, upset this wasn't coming out right. How could he be so calm? Wasn't it bothering him somehow? "I've heard all the stories about your goals to attain honour once more for your family. Are you sure you're not just using the Sun Princess to further those?"

He was surprised by the accusation. Never once had he thought about that. Never let his mind even wander to that possibility. "We've been friends long before that night happened. I don't have to seduce you to attain any of my goals. If all I was after was your family name and prestige the simplest would be marriage. A night like that doesn't have to exist."

"You're not making sense." She frowned harder, crossing her arms. He was right, to a point. If his goal was to bring back his family name he could simply go up to Quan and arrange a marriage. But both Xun and her brother knew she wouldn't accept that. Too many of the men in the units had been talking about the young general wanting to bring back the glory of his former clan. She had wanted to not believe the talk, but it had left her with many doubts.

"Neither are you." He countered, wondering why she had brought up such a topic.

"We're friends."

"Yes." He had to agree to that.

"And then...one night something happened." She didn't know why it was so hard for her to state these facts, nor was she happy with how she couldn't organize her feelings and how they kept confusing her.

"A mutual seduction." Neither could truly place more blame on one or the other. As he had said, it was mutual.

She rolled her eyes. "It was the wine."

"So you will continue to blame the wine for our feelings towards each other?" As he had known that night so long ago if there had been no feeling towards one another the wine would not have had the same effects she wanted to blame it for.

"I...you...it's...not that easy." She threw her hands up into the air again.

"No, it's not."

"What are you trying to say?" She demanded.

"I have a dream that I will fulfill. And nothing else will distract me from my path."

"Nothing?" That was not the answer she wanted to hear. She almost wanted to hear anything but that from him.

"Distractions must be kept at a minimum to stay focused."

"I see."

The look in her eyes and the way she had said those two simple words had him realize he had said something wrong. She was looking for something and he clearly had not given the correct answer. The air was empty and thick as they looked at each other. "Xiang..."

"No. It's fine." Her words snapped at him, even as her face showed no emotion and she went to turn away. "Your ambitions are admirable as lofty as they are. We all have goals, don't we?"

"I would imagine most people do. It is what keeps us focused and moving forward."

"Is that all?" She hesitated to leave, briefly pausing. "Are goals all you need?" She shook her head. "You are different than I thought you were, Xun..."

He watched as she left, not able to reply to her, tongue tied by her question. Why was he hesitating so much? It would be simple if he just said what he was thinking, what he was feeling. And yet, he didn't.

He saw her once or twice afterwards. Simply in passing as she seemed to be avoiding him. Or was it he who was avoiding her? He kept seeing the expression on her face before she left. It was almost one of disappointment. And her words - _you are different than I thought you were, Xun..._He shook his head, trying to forget. It may just be better that way. He wanted to believe that, but there was something else, in the back of his mind, nagging at him. It wasn't that simple. No matter what he wanted to believe.

And it made it even harder when she appeared just as he was about to leave his room, just standing there, looking at him. Even then he couldn't say anything. He just looked at her, trying to figure out her mood even when her face wouldn't give anything away.

"Are goals all you need?" She asked her question again. She had discovered as the days went by the hardest thing she had ever done was trying to avoid him. At random times she would suddenly think of him and the want to see him had to be stopped. She was mad at him, she had to remind herself. Then when the effort was more than it was worth she let her feet carry her back to his door.

"Goals are very important to have." He watched what he said, worried his words would turn her again.

"Sure..." She shrugged. "But I asked are they all you need?"

"Perhaps not..."

"Do you ever give a straight answer?" She interrupted him, giving a frustrated noise.

"What do you want to hear, Xiang?"

"No...That's not the way. What do you want to say?"

"I don't need to blame the wine for how I feel about you." It wasn't as eloquent as he had wanted it to be. Stated much simpler than he had imagined he would say it. But it was said.

She stood there, unmoving, as if a secret had been whispered too loudly. "I..." It was the only word she could get out.

"I told you I had made my decision. I knew then." His hand softly brushed her hair away from her face. She had cut her hair short again he noticed. "Have you made yours?"

"You make it sound so simple." Her words were hushed as he slowly sifted his fingers through her hair.

"It's not..."

* * *

She couldn't figure out how he never woke her when he got up. Did she trust him that much that even her subconscious didn't stir when he did? She lazily rolled onto her stomach as she heard him moving around the room, watching him with half closed eyes as she cradled her head in her arms. She was still confused, still unsure where this exactly placed them, but she was starting to get a better understanding of her feelings. "So..." She extended the word until he turned to look at her. She gave him a crooked grin. "What do you exactly call this?"

Xun moved back over to the bed, sitting on the edge, fingers once more playing through her hair. "I would call it beautiful." He had a partial smile on his face, knowing that was not what she was asking.

"That's not what I meant!" She gave a laugh anyway, nudging him lightly with her elbow, enjoying his gentle touch. Her fingers went out to play with the material of his robe as it spread upon the bed, her face becoming serious. "This...can't be, you said. We can't let people know or be happy. That just doesn't seem right."

"I was asked once if I was afraid of happiness." He let his hand glide down to her shoulder.

"Are you?"

"Xiang..." He paused, wondering if he should say the words he had told Xiao. Explain what he felt and if she disagreed. Then what? "I told you my decision - that I knew how I felt and what it meant."

"That's not really a decision. A decision is what happens when you are given a choice. Night or day. Walk or run. That is a decision." She sat up, wrapping her arms around him. "We haven't done any of that. We're just...I don't know...playing with fire? But..." She rested her chin on his shoulder. "I didn't need to blame the wine either." She whispered.

He smiled, almost content. "I am happy to continue as we are. Being together even if no one else knows. I can hide the truth and never regret it. My only regret would be if you feel differently. Then I will not tie you down nor force any decision upon you."

"Xun. I can't deny my feelings for you, but I don't want to hurt you either."

"Hurt me how?"

"It's not fair that we can't be together. That we can't express these feelings except when we are hidden away. How can that be happiness?"

"To me it is happiness because I am with you."

"I once said we could wait to find the end of our story. I want to wait a little longer..."

* * *

_This took way longer than it should have, but I've been having writing fears recently so that probably explains it. I will do my best to go forward and I hope you enjoy this newest chapter to One Night. Please Read and Review. And I promise to work on my other stories as well. Thank you!_


	7. Confession Part 3

Shang was sitting in a chair, her feet propped up on the edge of a table, comfortable beyond words. She held up the end of the weapon, bringing it closer to her face as she inspected it for any sort of damage. It was calming to her. Relaxing in a sense that she could chose whether to think about things or ignore it all. It would have worked better if she could just ignore the thoughts that were wandering her mind, but she couldn't. She kept fuming over the fact that she had been denied to join the campaign. She was stuck here. And then there was the fact HE had gone. Part of her was mad that she had been told to stay and he was allowed to go. Another part of her couldn't help but worry. And that made her even grumpier. She shouldn't think about it. Should just carry on as she always had. But it kept interrupting her thoughts. This wasn't going to be good.

Xiao entered the room carrying her second born, noting that Shang either didn't notice she was there or was doing a good job at ignoring her. From the scowl on the girl's face she was going to guess the first choice. "So...how is everything going?" She broke the silence.

"Huh?" Shang looked up, surprised she hadn't noticed Xiao was in the room. Were her thoughts keeping her that occupied she would let her guard down that easily? "Oh...well...I think this blade has seen better days. Can't decide whether I want to take the effort to fix it or just send it to the useless pile. It's a hard decision when you've used a weapon so many times."

Xiao was patient. Sometimes almost to the point of frustration for some. "That's really not what I meant."

"That's about the only thing going on right now really." Shang sat up, placing the weapon on the table having a funny feeling Xiao was definitely asking something else.

"Really?" Xiao walked across the room to stand by the table, her son had fallen asleep in her arms.

She gave the other girl a narrowed eye glance. "What do you want to know, Xiao?"

"Are you afraid of happiness?"

This question stopped Shang from giving out a biting reply. She remembered Xun's words that one afternoon - _I was asked if I was afraid of happiness..._It was a little too uncanny for Xiao to ask the same question. She glanced at the table and then at Xiao. "What did he answer?"

"That's really not fair. The question is - what will you answer?"

"I want to be happy. I want _us_ to be happy. But...how can there be happiness when everything is done in secret? He said...if we are together that is happiness for him."

"And for you?"

Shang looked down at the table once more, trying to follow the wood grain with her eyes, getting lost in the pattern. "You hear all those stupid romantic stories about how wonderful it is to have a secret love and no matter what you have each other. We have each other, but...the secret part isn't so wonderful." She placed her hand on the table, resisting the urge to trace the designs. "Is that wrong of me to say?"

Xiao's normally smiling face had a small frown to it. A thoughtful frown. "No. I don't think it is. But...does that mean you want to end it?"

"I...I want to be with him. But I don't want to live fearing what will happen when people find out, or what that horrible ending is he keeps talking about. That's why I am hesitant."

"Horrible ending?" Now this sounded like something Xiao wanted to know about.

"He says the stars are not aligned properly for us. And you know what that means. No matter how hard we try, no matter how happy we are together, something will happen."

"Oh, and you added the horrible part to it?"

"It could be! I mean...if it was something simple I wouldn't care, but he keeps reminding me we're not meant to be together and yet...we want to be. How can that not end horribly?"

"You've been reading too many dramas recently." Xiao shook her head. "Shall I give you the same advice I gave him?"

"Are you going to say that if I keep thinking negatively then that's how it will turn out?"

"Zhou told you that, huh?" She watched as Shang nodded. "No, mine is much easier - There's nothing in the rules against being happy."

"I AM happy!"

"No, you're not. You keep talking about horrible things happening and being upset about the whole "secret" thing. That is not being happy. So you need to find out what will make you happy. Does that make sense?"

"Being with him makes me happy."

"Then see?"

"No..." Shang confessed. "I don't see..."

Xiao took a deep breath before sitting down. "Being with him makes you happy, but being with him doesn't make you happy? You're not making much sense. Either you are or you're not. It's not as difficult as we make it out to be."

"You're telling me to stop seeing him, aren't you?"

"No. I'm telling you there is nothing wrong with being happy."

"Now you're not making sense."

"Why not?"

"You tell me there is nothing wrong with happiness and yet you're saying I'm not making sense when I say being with him makes me happy."

"You're not listening to the full sentence." Xiao remembered how long it took her to discover she was in love with Zhou. How every little thing she said and did was about him, but she never realized it until her sister had pointed it out to her. She was beginning to understand how Da must have felt. "I think you're in love with him."

Shang blinked. Twice. "Love?"

"Indeed."

Suddenly Shang laughed. She couldn't help it. She knew she was in love. Knew the feelings she felt for Xun were the type that weren't repeated too often in a life time. But she also knew one truth. And it was cruel. Why did this have to be so complicated? "I know. But...it's not meant to be..."

* * *

_I just wanted to say thank you for everyone who is reviewing and adding this story to their faves! I am glad you are enjoying it._

_And so everyone knows as well I could write longer versions of every chapter and also make a very long story out of this, but what started this story was kind of a challenge to see if I could write smaller stories and therefore they will remain...well...short. I still hope you enjoy it!_

_Thank you for reading and please once again leave a review! _


	8. Confession Part 4

It had started out simple. Zhou had said he wanted to speak to Xun. Usually that meant something about the campaign. But for some strange reason Xun didn't believe that was the case this time. There was a different feeling around the words -_ I want to talk to you _- that Zhou had uttered. And on top of that he was carrying his food off to the side so they could talk in privacy. It was a known fact that Zhou did not eat on campaigns as he should and never ate when talking about the plans and strategies that went on. That only meant...

"Is it that obvious?" Xun didn't realize he had spoken the words aloud.

"I am a man of observation." Zhou almost smiled at the slip of words that Xun obviously had not meant to speak aloud. The look on the younger man's face was not one of surprise, but as if he was caught in something perhaps he should not be doing. "What is obvious to me is not always to another. I am also a man in love. We see those like us."

"And others?" Xun didn't know why he was so worried if others knew. He just had this feeling that if it was discovered things would turn for the worse.

"There are rumours. But there always are. You know as much as I do how those can turn out." They had come to sit far enough away from the encampment to not be overheard. Zhou was obviously comfortable to the point that he even took a bite of his food. He noted Xun still held his bowl tightly in both of his hands. "Why do they worry you?"

"It's more of who will hear them...and believe them..."

"The two of you fear Quan that much?"

Xun paused, then placed the bowl of food next to him, unable to even look at it. "Quan is a friend of mine. But he is also the ruler of this kingdom. For whatever reason he has never agreed with my friendship with his sister. If he is to find out about our relationship I have no doubt he would make it a living hell for both of us." He shook his head. There had been more than once when Quan had "talked" to him about Shang and what they were up to. And Quan never seemed to believe him. "And in the end he would have to give his permission. And he won't. I don't know why we are playing out a drama that has no ending. It makes no sense to carry on. And yet we do."

"Quan can be quite childish in his rash behaviours." Zhou dared to point out.

"His goal is for the betterment of the kingdom. A union of Xiang and I is hardly that. If he believes we are distracting each other most likely he would find a way to keep us from each other."

"As he has been doing recently?" Zhou hated to say it, but there had been plenty of campaigns and there had never been a time that both Shang and Xun had been sent out on the same one.

Xun hung his head in defeat. "I...had failed to notice. It's my short sightedness on that."

"If I may point out...I do not believe either of you "distract" the other. You bring happiness to one another. Is that a horrible distraction?"

"If he does not want it to be, then apparently it is." Xun glanced at his bowl that still sat next to him, unsure what would be next.

"So this is the horrible fate Shang speaks of?"

"For two who love one another to be kept apart? I would have to agree that is a horrible fate. Perhaps she is thinking more extreme as she has a habit of doing..." A small smile came to his face thinking of Shang's dramatic ways. "But even in it's simplicity it is still...horrible."

"I would have to agree." Zhou couldn't decided whether to shake his head or nod. "She said in the end there is nothing for the two of you. Do you agree?"

"How is one to see the end? To make up stories in your mind? To make the decision before you reach that point? We have both agreed we can wait a bit longer to discover the end to our story. Until that time I will happily be the ignorant idiot."

* * *

_I really struggled to write this one. I don't know why as I really liked the idea of Zhou and Xun talking. But it just didn't want to come out and it's been a long time since I updated the story so I apologize for the lateness and also the shortness of this one. I do hope you all still enjoy it and there is more to come!_

_Thank you for reading and please review!_


	9. Jealousy

_I know I just updated this story, but this "chapter" has been in the works and ideas kept getting added to it. So I did a quick update this time around! I hope everyone enjoys! _

* * *

"You're jealous?" The words came out in disbelief from Shang's mouth. The idea to her was pretty crazy. She would never had expected this from Xun.

"I'm not jealous." He denied even as the emotion simmered underneath. He knew he was acting foolish and she would probably think differently of him now. But the rumour he had heard...and she was doing and saying nothing to deny it.

"Psh...as if I believe that one. You've been storming around the manor, acting like an animal who's territory has been invaded." She leaned against the wall, arms crossed, daring him to deny it.

_*ouch* _ He winced at that one. She would be in full lecture mode now he was positive. Ready to unleash some sort of independant wrath. But instead she simply laughed. He looked at her puzzled.

"Of course you would have heard the rumour! How am I even to be surprised?" The servants and guards of the manor loved rumours and if they found out even one small tidbit it was shared. If it involved the crazy Sun princess it was even better to them. "So go ahead. Ask what you want."

She was cocky and overly sure of herself. Typical. She was also unafraid of her answers obviously. Unafraid and unabashed. He took the bait, hard as he tried not to. "Is it true?"

She moved closer to him, close enough so when she spoke he was able to hear her whisper, but the words wouldn't carry any where else. "Are you trying to say I have been the only one to warm your bed?" He stared at her, not willing to give the answer she wanted. If he did then it would make his jealousy look even worse. He knew it, she knew it. And yet...She laughed again. "Then there is your answer!"

"You're not denying it." It was a statement.

"Xun. What good would it do if I did? I would be lying to you and I would never do that. I care for you too much to do that to you. You were gone for so long what was I to do? Pine away waiting? Save myself for your heroic return?" She shrugged. "He's fun, a little wild, but he's not you. I wasn't looking for a replacement."

"What were you looking for then?"

She gave a snort. "I'm not going to answer that either. You can figure that out I'm sure great Wu strategist!" She watched a soft blush creep upon his features and her crooked grin spread wider on her face. She rested her hands on his shoulder so she could lean even closer. She was a bit surprised when he boldly took her lips with his. They were out in the open where anyone could come across them. Before they were always so careful. What had caused this? "He's definitely not you..." She whispered as the kiss ended.

"That I am grateful for." He lightly kissed her once more.

* * *

"So what is she like?" They were outside, in a meadow lighted softly by the fading afternoon sun. Long ago he had invited her on a picnic to escape the pressing walls of the manor and it was almost now a custom for the two of them to find a quiet time so they could enjoy the private picnic.

"Who?" Xun blinked. She had a habit of starting conversations out of thin air. The food had long ago been eaten and now they just enjoyed the weather and the company. They were laying in the grass together, her head upon his chest like a pillow. He had her hand in his, twisting and entwining their fingers in complicated patterns.

"You know..._her._ The one when I'm not around." Shang didn't want to look at him when she asked this question. Almost worried at the answer. She kept her eyes focused on their clasped hands.

"You're jealous?" He almost wanted to laugh, not quite expecting this kind of question.

"What? Me? No way!" She instantly jumped at the question. What a thought! "I think it's only fair because you know _him_ that I should know a little about _her_."

"I don't know him." He returned.

"Yes, you do. The rumours don't leave much to the imagination. But I don't even know one thing about her."

"You _are_ jealous!"

She sat up suddenly, turning her back to him. Was she jealous? What was she worried about? It wasn't exactly as if they had a relationship that might be even close to normal. And if she made up excuses for herself why wouldn't he have any? But she didn't expect to feel like this. A touch possessive and perhaps even a bit rejected.

She felt his arms go around her and his chin rest on her shoulder before his quiet voice reached her ears. "Are you?"

"Maybe...a little." She frowned. "But only a little!"

"Of course." Even as his arms grew tighter around her they held her tenderly and she felt his lips brush the side of her neck. "She isn't you." His words brought a soft smile to her face.

* * *

He was watching them. Watched their movements as they went through the routine of the simple practices. He couldn't help but notice how comfortable they were with each other. The movements almost turning into a dance as they went about the field. He suddenly realized he was grinding his teeth and his grip on the scrolls he was carrying was turning his knuckles white. He took a deep breath, steadying himself.

Was he jealous she had asked. And he could not place another word to what he was feeling. The sight of her with another bothered him to the point he had no words. And, yet, he knew he could not stop her from finding someone else. If she was happy...he almost wished she could be happy with this other man. Almost. Because he knew they were playing a dangerous game. For two who should not be together to go against fate as they were. But why did it feel as if it _should _be? That to find another just like that would be almost impossible? He didn't have answers to that either.

He heard her laugh and he realized he had been daydreaming, not seeing what was in front of him. On the field she had the man with little option but to admit defeat. There seemed no way to pass her guard. But he was larger than she was, stronger, and with quick reflexes he was able to grab her and wrestle her to the ground.

At first she appeared startled and struggled against him, but as he leaned down towards her her fighting subdued and she gave in as he kissed her. A kiss that was hard, passionate, and left little options.

Xun felt his blood boil and gripping the scrolls tighter he turned away in disgust. _ Jealous... _

* * *

Shang had caught Xun alone, cornering him as she narrowed her eyes. "What is your problem?" She demanded, angry he wouldn't meet her gaze.

"What do you mean? I have not done anything." Which was technically true even though his mind had come up with all sorts of plans and plots against the man he had seen on the field with her. He made sure he did not put them into action thinking better of them.

"And that's exactly why I'm asking." She placed both of her hands on the wall on either side of him. Her intent to block him from moving. "You won't even look at me!"

"I've been very busy, Xiang. I..."

"Stop that right now! I don't want to hear your stupid excuses!" She pushed herself away from the wall in disgust. Even as she walked away a few paces he did not move. She glanced over her shoulder. "What have I done, Xun? What is it that makes you turn away from me?"

"It's...it's not what you have done. It's what I'm feeling." Xun managed to be able to say aloud. He didn't want to admit it. Not to her. But how could he not answer?

"More excuses?" She sighed. "I expected better of you."

"I tell the truth when I say you have done nothing. I would never lie to you about that. What would make you think I would blame you?"

She noticed as she turned her head to glance at him that he had yet to move away from the wall. She sighed again. "You saw him, didn't you? And not just him. But...us...together. Am I right?"

"I will not lie. Never to you." He stepped closer to her, but was surprised when she backed away.

"You're doing that casual, unphased thing again!" She pointed a finger at him. "It's like...I don't know. You don't care? It doesn't bother you?"

He laughed. Not one of pure amusement. One that might almost be a joke to himself. "I will not claim that at all." _...jealousy..._ The word almost hissed in the nearly empty hall.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I...it's almost as if I have to make a decision now and I...don't know if I can." She lowered her gaze. "And that is not fair to you."

"Perhaps it is time to place a pause within our story." He didn't want that. He could say that to himself, think it. But he didn't know where to go at this point. For a decision to torment her so? He would not let it happen if his making it for them eased any pain.

"No." She stared at him, her gaze hard. "We do that and I lose you."

She let him approach her this time. Let him softly brush her cheek, his fingers going into her hair. "You will always have me. No matter what happens. Can you believe me?"

"Can we wait for the ending to our story?"

"If that is what you want, I will wait..."

* * *

The first thing she heard was the laughter. It was delicate, sweet, almost musical. Then as she turned the corner she saw the flowing garb of court wear, the swing of long carefully taken care of hair. The laughter came from this mild looking girl. Shang wasn't sure what had caused the laughter, whether it was a story or a joke, but who it was that the beautiful sound was focused on was very apparent. Xun had his back to Shang as he talked to the enchanted occupant.

Shang stepped farther back into the shadows, not sure she was ready to face this couple. And couple they obviously were. She now had a face to the mysterious girl Xun would not speak of. She was beautiful, no doubt in that. Any man would be attracted. She must have some intelligence or else she couldn't imagine Xun spending any length of time with her. Their voices seemed almost hushed as they spoke and no matter how much she strained to hear them Shang could not make out the words.

She felt a tightness grip her chest and a few tears burned her eyes. _Jealousy... _She knew what she was feeling, regretted the emotion that was burning inside of her and the frustration that caused the tears. She couldn't make excuses for herself and not expect him to be restricted by harsher rules. Her hands tightened into fists and she backed herself farther into the shadows as the girl went to turn away, but paused at a word from Xun. A shy smile crossed her features and a blush crept through her face as he took her hand, lightly kissing it. Slipping her hand from his she said her farewell and with soft steps left the room.

Shang shut her eyes tightly, resting her head back against the cool wall, wishing to fold into the shadows.

* * *

"How long are we going to make excuses for one another?" Shang couldn't hold back any more. Couldn't let this horrible burning emotion consume her as it had been for days now. She had searched him out. Found him as she normally did. Going over papers in his room.

"What excuses are you speaking of?" Xun was not surprised by her sudden appearance, but her question puzzled and bothered him at the same time.

"I...I saw her, Xun. I..." She tilted her head back to look at the ceiling, not wanting to say the words she knew would have to be next. She heard the sound of his chair against the floor. When she lowered her gaze he was standing. "I wasn't spying. I wasn't even intentionally looking for her. I was just passing through at one point and..."

"It's alright, Xiang. You don't have to apologize."

"I DO. Because of what I've been feeling. I'm not going to blame you for being the petty creature I am." She held up a hand, stopping him from interrupting. "Let me finish or else I'll never be able to." She took a deep breath. "It was one thing to laugh about it when I didn't have a face, didn't know she actually existed. But seeing the two of you together...even as innocent as it was...I couldn't stop what I was feeling."

"Jealousy." He spoke the words before she could. And he wasn't just finishing her sentence. He was finally putting the word to how he felt when he had seen her with the other man. Was finally admitting the feeling within himself that wouldn't go away.

"I hate it." She admitted.

"It is one of the worst evils. But you are not alone."

"What are we to do, Xun? When did this enter our story? Interrupt our hidden happiness?"

"Fate is a many angled creature." He had come to stand in front of her, their closeness still comfortable, still the way it had always been. "Perhaps this is the horrible fateful ending you have always talked about."

"I won't accept that!" She didn't know why she was angry like this. Wasn't it in one way making the decision easier for them? Telling them that if they felt this way it was supposed to be no matter what? That they should fight for this? That...She felt the tears burning her eyes again and bit her lip trying to stop them from falling.

"Xiang..." He softly spoke her name, causing her tears to fall.

"What am I to tell him? There is another? Not that it isn't the truth, but...if I do...people will find out. And then it will be over. You KNOW my brother will take care of that. And I can't...I won't let him. If this ends WE decide."

He leaned closer, lightly brushing his lips against hers. "We decide." He whispered before taking her into his arms.

* * *

_Please remember to leave me a review! I love them and continue writing because of them!_


End file.
